Harry Potter and the Unusual Sisters
by Electra Storm Rose
Summary: Unusual things are happening all over Hogwarts and it's gotten out of control...the teachers need help. So Dumbledore calls on six out of the ordinary witches...Electra, Phoenix, Jade, Sheena, Cyrene, and Athena. What will Harry, Ron, and Hermione do?
1. Dumbledore's Visit

**Hey, all! I tried to get this up when I posted my profile, but I ran out of time at the library. So, here y'all go. I'm not 100 sure on how to do this, but hopefully y'all will help me out. Oh, one more thing…I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's ideas…just my own.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dumbledore's Visit**

"**What in the hell is it you think you're doing, Phoenix? That's genuine crystal! I need it for the ceremony!" Electra yelled.**

"**What! I'm thirsty!" Phoenix replied.**

"**That's not supposed to be used until the ceremony!"**

**A tall girl with a fair amount of muscle dressed all in a long sleeved deep green cloak like dress and a pentagram necklace with emeralds at each point and a diamond in the center with curly waist long deep red hair and bright blue eyes walked through the doorway.**

"**You do know that mom will be home any minute with someone from Hogwarts, and this house looks like a clan of imps went through it at least twice?"**

**"How do you know that, Jade?" Phoenix asked.**

**"Because mom told us last night before she went to bed that she got an urgent owl and had to go to Diagon Alley to figure out what's going on."**

**"But what about all the Dementors? Aren't they hanging around there?" They saw their mother and an elderly man outside their window talking. The girls sat down and looked around at the mess with wide eyes.**

"**I hope this isn't a bother, Ms. Rose. I was meaning to drop an owl, but you know how things get at Hogwarts, being a former teacher there yourself." came and old man's voice. The three of them went wide-eyed and just before they walked in, they waved their arms and the house was clean.**

"**Hi, mom!" they chorused.**

"**Hello, children. Where is the other three?" Electra and Phoenix went into a trance-like state and said:**

"**Sheena's upstairs, Cyrene's in the pool, and Athena is in the basement."**

"**Jade, go get them. Dumbledore, if you would…" she said gesturing to a nearby chair.**

"**Oh, yes…thank-you. Would you care for a lemon drop?" he asked as he sat down and reached into his cloak.**

"**A what!" She asked a little surprised as she sat down on the nearest sofa.**

"**A lemon drop. It's a delightful muggle treat…sweet but sour, I think."**

"**No thank-you." She said as he pulled one away from the others and popped it into his mouth.**

"**Alright, then. How about some tea?" Dumbledore put the lemon drops in his cloak, pulled out his wand and waved it in the air. Not even a second later, there was a tea- cup for everyone. They went to each one individually and ended up spilling on the carpet because of how hard they were insisting on the ladies not paying attention. Margerette and Dumbledore were the only two drinking the tea.**

"**Oh, dear…I'm sorry Margerette. Let me clean this up for you."**

"**That's alright, Headmaster…I'll get it."**

"**Nonsense. I was the one that made the mess, I'll do it." with that he waved his wand. Not even five seconds later, Jade walks in with Cyrene, Sheena and Athena, Sheena talking to Jade asking her why they had to use the spell for the whole house.**

"**I turned around and my crystal ball was right back on the shelf with all my spell components in the trash."**

"**Sorry." They sat down around Electra.**

**"Girls, I want you listen to what Professor Dumbledore has to say. And before you say anything after he's finished, know this…I've already agreed to it. Professor."**

**"Thank-you, Margerette. I have come to tell you that your help is needed at the school, and that you have all successfully been enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will be sending Hagrid to pick you up at the wizards train station at platform 9 ¾. Get plenty of rest."**

**The girls all had puzzled looks on their faces. Then out of the blue before anyone else could say anything, Athena spoke.**

**"Professor…we're not the kind of witches you think we are. We don't need a wand." The other five just nodded their heads in agreement.**

**"Your mother has informed me of this and we have made the proper preparations in order to have you properly accommodated…of course you will all still have to be sorted into one of the four houses at Hogwarts. This will be done in my office." Everyone looked at Electra, who took a few moments before speaking.**

**"Alright, then. On one condition…" they all looked at her with curiosity.**

"**We're not restricted on our magic. Last time we helped someone, we were restricted to the point to where we almost lost them. We're still working on getting them all back, and that was almost three years ago."**

**Dumbledore thought a moment. "The only restriction would be by the rules of Hogwarts…no magic in the hallways, and no magic to be used for evil purposes. Can you live with that?"**

**"Absolutely!" The six of them said as their mother stood up.**

**"I'll have them there by five in the morning…that way I know that they're there."**

**"That's a little early, Margerette…do you really think they should be there that soon?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"The earlier the better. Besides…they have the habit of not being where they're supposed to be all the time and I want to make sure that they make it there." She replied looking crossly at the girls.**

**"Very well…" Dumbledore said as he stood up with surprising ease, "I'll be on my way, then. I've got to let the teacher's know that they've agreed…hopefully they can help us take care of the chaos from the unknown and on top of that…find out what their true destinies are." He gave Phoenix a knowing look before talking once again. "Good day Margerette…girls." CRACK! He was gone.**

**"Mom…what all can you tell us about that professor dude?" Cyrene asked.**

**"He's pretty cool, but mysterious. But for the love of the gods and goddesses…do NOT get on his bad side. Peeves has already experienced that side of Dumbledore when I was in school, and that wasn't pretty."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" Electra and Sheena piped up in a single chorus. All their mother did was laugh…**

**"You'll see when you get there."**

**"Mom…"**

**"Not another word. Go upstairs." Without another word, they headed upstairs to Electra's room, which also happens to be the biggest bedroom in the house, …the size of a full size basement due mostly to Electra's magic.**

**As they walked in, the lights in Electra's room turned on automatically.**

**"I still wish you would tell us how you did this, Electra." Athena said loathingly, though she had a smile on her face.**

**"Not until I know that you can handle this kind of magic…in order to do what I did to this room, you need to give more then you can draw. It's quite dangerous." Electra replied.**

**"Will you at least explain what you mean by that?" Jade asked showing her annoyance more clearly then before when she didn't get what she wants.**

**"No…I've already said too much."**

**"That's alright…I'll figure out how to do it on my own." Athena simply replied.**

**"No you won't. As High Priestess, I forbid it…it's way too dangerous if you don't know what the hell you're doing. Besides…I'll tell mom." They were silent.**

**"You wouldn't dare." Phoenix said quietly. Electra looked at the five of them with the most serious face she had that showed that she had her mind set.**

**"Bet me. I am the leader of our coven…our sisterhood…you will follow my orders. To the tee. Mom knows what we do. She doesn't understand it, but she understands that what I say about this goes. I've even been teaching her and she's been teaching me."**

**"But that doesn't make any sense!" Phoenix yelled.**

**"If you stop and think about it enough, big sister…it does." Cyrene cut in. They all turned to look at her…stunned.**

**"What are you talking about, Cyrene!" Phoenix snapped. "This is something I don't even understand and you expect me to believe that you do?"**

**"Hold your tongue, Phoenix! Let her speak!" Electra said. Phoenix whipped around to her with a devilish grin.**

**"I don't think so, smarty pants! There's no way she could comprehend this if I can't!" Athena stood up.**

**"Electra said to hold…your…tongue. I suggest you do it." Athena said in a dangerous tone. Electra sat down to prepare a purifying rain s****torm above them. Phoenix laughed.**

**"And what is it you think you're going to do? Push me? I highly doubt it." She wheeled on Electra. "And why is it you have to be the High Priestess?"**

**"She was chosen!" Cyrene yelled.**

**"Pipe down, runt!" Phoenix snapped wheeling around on her quicker then a field mouse can scatter.**

**"Phoenix, calm down, or I'm going down to get mom in order to have her wand!" Jade replied. Phoenix just laughed.**

**"Do you honestly think that scares me? Are you honestly so weak that you need 'mommy' and her supposed all powerful wand!" She went to say more, but…**

**"I've had enough!" Athena yelled, "Either you sit down and calm down yourself, or I'm going to do it for you." Phoenix whipped around to look at her only to see that she had wind, leaves, fire, and lightning swirling all around her so fast that she was floating.**

**"I think it's time that I teach the little brat a lesson…fire should do the trick!" she formed a fireball in her hand and threw it at Athena.**

**"Athena! Watch out!" Jade, Sheena, and Cyrene yelled. All Athena did was absorb it. Next thing they knew, Phoenix is thrown into the floor and Jade is thrown into Sheena and Cyrene.**

**"Release." Electra says. With that, it starts to rain and a pure white glow forms around Electra. She turns to Athena. "Nice job…you handled yourself well."**

**"Thank-you." Athena bowed her head, "I really appreciate it…you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that."**

**"You've earned it completely…" she was silent for a moment before continuing. "I'm taking you on as an apprentice…by the order of the Gods."**

**"Thank-you, Electra." She said bowing her head even lower.**

**"Athena…raise your head." Electra She did as she was told.**

**"Sorry." Electra walked over to Phoenix and stood about a foot away from her head.**

**"Do you feel better now?" Phoenix just glared at her before saying:**

**"I'm fine…and yes…I do…" Electra said one word and the inside rain stopped. They didn't understand or hear what that one word was. Phoenix just glared at them with Electra glaring right back and Athena, Jade, Cyrene, and Sheena all huddled together talking. Phoenix bit her bottom lip and thought for a moment.**

**"I am truly sorry for the way I acted, my…Priestess. Please forgive me." She said bowing her head and dropping to the floor. Electra thought for a moment, her eyes turning from amber to blue before she said:**

**"I'll forgive you only because you're my sister. But your insubordination is truly unacceptable. Your punishment is up to the council to decide. As is my most dangerous flaw…I am way too forgiving and a little too trusting." All Phoenix did was smile. Electra walked to where Athena, Cyrene, Jade and Sheena were and they talked for about five minutes before Jade turned around and walked over to Phoenix.**

**"We've talked and we've decided that you need to go to bed." Phoenix just stared at them with fire in her eyes.**

**"What!"**

**"We need more time to discuss what we need to do about your punishment. Your outburst is totally unexceptable and needs to be brought under control. We've given you enough leniency."**

**"Fine with me…I'm tired, anyway." Jade rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair around Electra's as Phoenix stomped out and went to her room.**

**"Electra, what are we going to do? Her attitude has gotten worse since we found out what the Malfoys did to dad just a few days ago."**

**"I don't know…but we've got to think of something…we've got to help her." Electra said off handed.**

**"Seriously…she's been on the wrong path for almost three years…since it happened." Cyrene stated.**

**"I don't think any of us really want to talk about Dad." Jade said quietly. Five seconds later, they heard footsteps then a knock at the door. Electra went to dry the bedroom when Jade said:**

**"I think we aught to let Athena try." Electra smiled.**

**"I agree." Athena beamed and said:**

**"Dry…come on in, mother!" The door opened and Margerette walked in and closed the door behind her.**

**"What are the five of you doing? You're supposed to be in bed." They were silent.**

**"We were talking about Dad." Margerette took out her wand and went to conjure an extra chair, but before she even flicked her wand, another chair appeared automatically.**

**"Sorry, mom." Sheena said silently. Margerette took a few moments before answering.**

**"It's alright, girls. I should start talking about him myself more, anyway. Maybe that's part of Phoenix's problem…"**

**"I don't know what to tell you there, mom." Electra said.**

**"Speaking of Phoenix, mom…" Sheena started, "is she really in bed?"**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she had another one of her hissy fits and we ended up using our magic against her to calm her down. Then we sent her to bed for us to decide her punishment." Jade said.**

**"Don't be too harsh on her, girls…she's still your sister."**

**"What do you suggest then, mom?" Electra asked.**

**"Hmmm…" she thought a moment and said, "put her on a probationary period where she has to report everything she does or plans to do to you and she can't do what she plans unless it's approved by you personally." They smiled.**

**"That's perfect…thanks, mom!" Electra said.**

**"Good. Now that's figured out…its time for bed. And to answer your question, yes."**

**"Yes, mom…goodnight, everyone." Electra said sending everyone to bed and going to bed herself.**

**Mean while over in Phoenix's room, things were not as they appeared.**

**"I'll show her that I can take care of myself…I'll find out how she did that to her room and I'll make mine better…I'll go to Hogsmead and get some help there…no…I'll go to Knockturn Alley." She went over to her dresser and pulled out a bag of fine powder that looked like sand and walked over to the fireplace that she conjured just a few days ago. She stepped inside and took out a hand full of the substance in the leather pouch.**

**"Knockturn Alley!" she said nice and clear as a bell. Next thing she knew, she was falling through a fireplace and was picked up by the collar and put on her feet.**

**"What can I do you for, little lady?" a scruffy old man said.**

**"I need a spell book of the most dangerous spells…and I need it fast."**

**"Follow me." She followed him to a nasty looking place at the far end of the alley where there were a bunch of abandoned books.**

**"Take what you need for a small price." He smiled at her demonically.**

**"What's the price…" he pointed to a corner and a young man stepped out of the shadows.**

**"You must go with him." Phoenix didn't think twice. She snapped her fingers and the books disappeared and the young man stepped into the light. He looked really good, though a little familiar. She couldn't place it, though.**

**"Who are you?" she asked. He walked toward her with his wand facing her.**

**"You don't need to know…just follow me."**

**"Why?" **

"**Don't ask questions! I'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it…not before." He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her towards him and kissed her ruffly.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Collecting." He looked at the elderly man.**

**"Where's a room?"**

**"Don't need one…" He waved his wand and a bed appeared just behind them. He waved his wand again and they were closed in with cloths lines with sheets all around them.**

**"You're going to give me a child…" he growled giving her another ruff kiss. Phoenix's eyes went wide.**

**"No!" she gasped.**

**"Oh, yes…it's too late…you already have those books." She tried to run and he pulled her back.**

**"I don't think so!" He used his wand and tied her hands to the bed then he threw the wand down beside the bed.**

**"Just relax… you might enjoy it."**

**There you go, y'all! The very first chapter of Harry Potter and the Unusual Sisters…it's not all that long and not really all that great, but it's something. I hope that you don't mind it being this short, but I couldn't think of anything else without having to re-write the second chapter. I don't know about you, but I wish I had Electra's room and I can't wait to see what happens next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Well…some of it at least. C'ya next time.**


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

**ESR: Hey, all! I know that I only have one story up, but there'll be more soon, so bare with me, please. I promise you…you won't be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer**

**The only thing that I take credit for is my story line and my own creations.**

**ESR:There's one more thing…if you have any questions for me, please ask. I will answer you. Enjoy!D**

**Ch. 2: The Journey to Hogwarts**

**4:00am**

**"Girls! Downstairs! It's a very tight schedule this morning! It's breakfast, Diagon Alley, then King's Cross! Let's move!"**

**Ten minutes went by and everyone but Phoenix had been downstairs and had eaten. They were just getting ready to go to Diagon Alley when Electra looked at Margerette, "Maybe you should go up and get her...she won't come down on her own."**

**"You're probably right. You know where the floo powder is, so I'll meet you at Diagon Alley in front of Gringotts. I don't know how long it'll take me to get your sister around, and we need to hurry."**

**"Not a problem, mom...we'll meet you there just like you said. Jade... you first, then Sheena, Cyrene, Athena, then myself. One by one they reached into the floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, said 'Diagon Alley' loud and clear, dropped the floo powder, and disappeared into a deep green flame just as Margerette got at the top of the stairs.**

**"Phoenix... Phoenix, are you alright?" No answer. She opened the door about five inches and repeated as she stuck her head in through the crack in the door…still no answer. "Phoenix?" she waited once again for a reply and there was still no answer. "Phoenix, I'm coming in." Margerette said as she walked into the seemingly unoccupied room. She looked in her bed and noticed that Phoenix wasn't there. As Margerette looked around, she noticed that she had walked basically inside a castle. **

**"Phoenix, what have you done?" she whispered into the room. Three minutes after she said this, she heard her daughter in her bathroom. It sounded like she was getting sick.**

**"Phoenix…Phoenix, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing…I…I'll be out in a minute." she said.**

**"Alright." Margerette walked over and sat down on her bed. As she sat there, she noticed that there were strange books scattered on her floor everywhere. Five minutes later, there was a flush and Phoenix was walking towards her bed holding her stomach…she was white as a ghost.**

**"Phoenix, are you sure you're alright?" Margerette asked her daughter as she wiped off her mouth.**

**"Yes, mom…I'm fine."**

**"What did you do?"**

**"What do you mean 'What did you do?' I don't know what I did to get this way!" Phoenix snapped.**

**"Not to get sick Phoenix, to your room!" Margerette half yelled.**

**Phoenix looked at the floor before replying…"I made improvements." Margerette sank even lower on the bed in shock and looked at her daughter. As she looked, she noticed that there was something different…something that didn't seem to fit. Something…wrong, somehow. She looked closer and noticed rope burns around her wrists that she tried to hide with her magic and some make-up and grabbed for them.**

**"And what exactly are these on your wrists, Phoenix? Are you trying to kill yourself? Or are you doing this just to get attention?" Margerette demanded as her daughter jerked away.**

**"No…I…I just want to leave." Phoenix stammered out.**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm not in the mood to stay here." She got up, stuck something in her mouth and walked off. "Are you coming, mom?" she yelled from downstairs.**

**"What am I going to do with you, Phoenix?" Margerette said as she apperated downstairs.**

**Downstairs**

**"Grab your breakfast and let's go." Margerette said before entering the living room. She went over to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into the flames just as Phoenix walked in.**

**"Phoenix, step into the fireplace and go to Diagon Alley. I'll follow." Phoenix rolled her eyes before doing as she was told. Once she vanished from the flames, Margerette sighed and said to herself, 'This is going to be a long day.'and followed her daughters.**

**Five minutes later, all seven of them were in front of Gringotts.**

**"Alright, girls…let's go inside, get some money, and then go around Diagon Alley and get your stuff." An hour later, they were leaving the Apothecary when Athena spoke up.**

**"Mom, before we leave for the 'Hogwarts Express', can we stop at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream? We have plenty of time."**

**"What time is it, Cyrene?" She looked up at the sky before replying.**

**"It's 4:00."**

**"Make it quick. We've got to make sure to get you to Hogwarts in a half an hour." They headed to Florean's for ice cream and went down the alley by Gringotts and picked up a two by four piece of wood.**

**"Alright, girls…I'm going to turn this two by four into a portkey. It'll take you directly to Dumbledore's office. He'll take care of you from there on out, alright?"**

**"Aren't you coming, mom?" Jade asked.**

**"After a while. I've got more things to buy yet." She pointed the wand at the two by four and said 'Portus'. "Do you remember how it works?" Nobody answered. "Everyone grab hold and don't let go until you're in Dumbledore's office." She pointed her wand once again at the two by four and it started to float out of her hand. "It's time. Make sure you've got everything secure, grab the two by four firmly, and count to three." They all did as they were told and disappeared in an instant. Margerette stood there for a moment before walking off to do what she had planned.**

**By six o'clock, Margerette had re-stocked all of her potion ingredients, bought seven owls, on top of groceries. She was just getting ready to take her groceries home when she was pulled down Knockturn Alley by a scruffy old man, his hand over her mouth.**

**"Don't worry about your things or your safety…we just want you to deliver a little message to your daughter and the Ministry. Drop your bags." Margerette did as she was told and he reached into her inside pocket of her cloak on the left side by her breast just barely touching her, and pulled her wand out.**

**"Now…I'm going to hang on to this until we're done talking…" he waved the wand and her stuff disappeared. "thanks to your daughter, we're all connected, so I know where you live…"**

**"Grandfather… leave her be. After all…she is my future mother-in-law." Margerette's eyes widened as the younger man walked towards her. "When I give him the word, he's going to take his hand off your mouth…if you scream…you're going to regret it. Do you understand?" she nodded.**

**"Good. Let her go." He let go.**

**"What did you mean when you said that I'm your future mother-in-law?" Margerette demanded. All the young man did was smile and chuckle deeply to himself.**

**"What I meant was your daughter and I made and agreement. If I helped her, she'd give me a child, and that means marriage." Margerette dropped on her knees in shock, bringing the old man down with her.**

**"Why you no good…" the old man started as he jabbed her neck with her own wand.**

**"Grandfather, please." With these words, he stopped in his tracks and got up. The young man spoke again.**

**"The message I want you to give your daughter is simple…'You're pregnant with my child and now you're mine'…The Ministry's message is even more simply put…'Lord Voldemort will return with somebody well known.' Do you understand the messages I have given you?" Margerette was still too shocked for words.**

**"MOTHER!" The young man demanded. She nearly jumped out of her skin and nodded.**

**"Good…we'll help you up and you can go home." They helped her up and the scruffy old man took her wand he held and reached for the same pocket beside her breast touching her a little more roughly, and shoved the wand inside.**

**"Now…it's time for you to go home." said the scruffy old man. Margerette looked around for her stuff and when she didn't find them, she apperated home. She was so distraught that she left behind about an inch of her hair. At least she could move around in her house. Once she reappeared in her house, she sank down in a chair.**

**"I need a drink before I call Professor Dumbledore about this." Margerette said aloud as she conjured a gin tonic. Five minutes after she downed that, she contacted Professor Dumbledore by fire.**

**Dumbledore's Office**

**"I'm very glad that you've decided to join us." He was saying to the Rose sisters. "I hope you come to think of Hogwarts as a second home. Now…the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily, so if you would please follow Mr. Filch to the Great Hall, I have a few things that need my attention."**

**"See you after the sorting, Professor." With that, the Rose sisters followed Filch out of the door just as Dumbledore turned around to the fireplace.**

**"What's wrong, Ms. Rose?" he asked.**

**"I need you here immediately…" Margerette blurted.**

**"Alright. Just calm down and tell me where you are."**

**"I'm at my house."**

**"I'll be there in a few minutes."**

**"Thank-you. With that she disappeared from the fireplace just as Dumbledore left his office. Moving surprisingly fast, he got down to the great hall in less then five minutes and went directly to Professor McGonnagle.**

**"Minerva, I've got to leave on urgent business. I'll be back as soon as I can. You know what to do."**

**"I'll take care of everything, Albus." With that, Dumbledore turned around and walked right back out the door and out to the Quidditch field where Madam Hooch kept an extra broom. Dumbledore held his wand in the air and said "Accio Broom". In less then a minute, Dumbledore was on a broom and on the way to the Rose household. In the meantime, Margerette was a nervous wreck.**

**"Why did this have to happen to my daughter? My god, what am I going to do? Phoenix is…" CRACK! Margerette jerked around to see Dumbledore standing in the middle of her living room, broomstick in hand.**

**"I knocked at your back door and when you didn't answer, I thought…"**

**"Phoenix is pregnant and the Ministry's got You-Know-Who to deal with because he's returning!" she blurted out in such a rush that Dumbledore could barely understand her.**

**"Alright, Margerette…take a deep breath and tell me if I heard you right. Voldemort is returning and you're pregnant?"**

**"Yes V…V…Voldemort's returning, but I'm not the one that's pregnant. Phoenix is."**

**"Well, that's a definite shocker." He said as he conjured a plate of sandwiches.**

**"I'm sorry, Professor…please…have a seat."**

**"Thank-you, and please. Call me Albus. It'd make me feel better because I don't feel old hearing it."**

**"Alright, Albus. Where do you want me to begin?"**

**"Begin wherever you feel is necessary, and please…eat while you tell. The plate will keep refilling itself, so there's plenty to eat." Margerette grabbed a sandwich and began her tale.**

**"It all started when I got up this morning. I had a feeling that something was going to happen, so I rushed to try to avoid it. I conjured breakfast and woke up the girls. Everyone but Phoenix came downstairs to eat. When they finished eating, I sent them to Diagon Alley to meet us there in front of Gringotts and I went upstairs to wake Phoenix up. We got into it about her room because she used a spell too dangerous for her to use in order to make it look like a castle.**

**"Half way into the argument, I noticed marks on her wrists that she tried to hide from me and she went off again. After I get her downstairs and got her to eat something, I sent her through the fireplace to meet her sisters. I apperated after she disappeared from the flames." She talked for what seemed to be hours before she got to the ending. "and that's when I called you to come over."**

**Albus just sat there for a moment thinking and eating. An hour went by like this before he finally spoke.**

**"Will you be willing to let me enter your mind like I did when I gave you occlumency lessons to see what they looked like?"**

**"Of course…but isn't there a way I can show you using my Pensieve?"**

**"Of course…I forgot that you had one. That will do even better." With those words, Margerette walked over to a standing closet in the hallway where it was kept and brought it back. After she set it down, she took her wand to her temple and extracted a silvery strand…it was the event that occurred before she got home.**

**"Are you ready?" she asked as she stirred it into the bowl. They jumped in and the events unfolded right before his very eyes. It went right to their faces. They both had dark hair and medium shaded eyes. The one with boyish features looked like Voldemort himself.**

**ESR: There you are…not a whole lot, but at least it's something. If I get more wrote to this one without giving away the next chapter, I'll re-post this chapter. But until then…enjoy!D**


End file.
